gw0xfandomcom-20200213-history
James Smith
| billed_from = Jackson, Mississippi | debut = May 28, 2015 }} James Smith (born September 4, 1977) is a Global Wrestling ZeroX (GW0X) competitor. He is a three-time GW0X Global Heavyweight Champion and the first ever King of the Ring: Young Lions Cup winner (2015). Early life Smith was born in Tuscaloosa, Alabama. He was a standout player for the Holt Indians high school football team, and was recognized by USA Today and Parade magazine as a high school All-American as a senior in 1995. Football career Smith played college football at East Central Community College in Decatur, Mississippi, and then at Ole Miss. As a senior in 1999, he was team captain and a third-team All-American selection by The Sporting News and The Football News. Smith was drafted by the Steelers in the third round in 2000 and played for them for four years. After his time with the Steelers, he signed with the Giants, where he played for one year, followed by a year with the Cardinals. He then signed with the Saints in 2007. In 2009, he began the season as a projected starter, but injured his knee in the opening game, thus played in only 2 games, ending up on the injured reserve list while the team won Super Bowl XLIV. He was an unrestricted free agent after the 2009 season, but the Saints re-signed him on August 30, 2010. He was released 5 days later. Wrestling career Global Wrestling ZeroX (GW0X) The Cave (2015) Bullard signed a developmental deal with WWE in mid-2015 and began training with their development territory, The Cave. He made his television debut on the May 28, 2015 episode of The Cave, defeating Cave Tag Team Champion Marty Baker. He soon began feuding with Cave Continental Champion Lance Kirk, challenging for his championship on July 16 in a 15-minute Iron Man match. Though Smith lost the match, his strong showing marked him as one of the top competitors in The Cave. On July 30, Smith accompanied his tag team partner David Goldman to the ring for a victory over Mert, who was accompanied by his partner Goker. Calling themselves The Hit Squad, Smith and Goldman feuded briefly with Goker and Mert's team of The Outsiders, eventually coming out on top on the August 13 episode of The Cave. Young Lions Cup and Global Heavyweight Championship (2015-2016) : Young Lions Cup.]] While he and Goldman were teaming on The Cave, Smith entered into the first ever King of the Ring: Young Lions Cup, a tournament catering to young or underexposed talent with a GW0X Global Heavyweight Championship opportunity going to the winner. Sixteen competitors entered the tournament. Smtih defeated Jerry Lassiter in the first round and Jere Soini in the second. In the semifinals he defeated Gunnar Jonsson before finally picking up a victory over Stepan Garin in the finals to become the first Young Lions Cup winner. This victory catapulted Smith to ZeroX-Force, where he was immediately placed in match for the Global Heavyweight Championship at Blaze of Glory (2015). Smith continued to show his athletic dominance when he defeated champion Lazare Savageau to win his first ever world title. GW0X Revival (2017) When GW0X returned after a year of being off the air, Smith resumed his rivalry with Kent Rush. In the main event of the GW0X Return Show, he teamed with Sandrine Bonnay to take on Rush and the Global Women's Champion Green Panther. Despite losing this match, Smith would go on to defeat Rush for the title in a brutal "I Quit" match at Planet Hell (2017) to win his third Global Heavyweight Championship. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' :* Justice Bomb (Sitout powerbomb) *'Signature moves' :* Full nelson :* Gutwrench suplex :* Spinning sitout sleeper slam Championships and accomplishments *'Global Wrestling ZeroX' :* GW0X Global Heavyweight Championship (3 times, current) :* Winner of first ever King of the Ring: Young Lions Cup (2015) Category:American Wrestlers Category:GW0X Competitors Category:GW0X Global Heavyweight Champions Category:The Hit Squad Category:King of the Ring Winners Category:Male Wrestlers Category:Young Lions Cup Winners Category:Heavyweights Category:1977 births